Hot Candy Lemon
by kaworukunchan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el mejor cazarrecompensas de la galaxia va en busca del hombre más buscado del planeta? Spike Spiegel se da cuenta de que su nueva recompensa, Vash la Estampida, va a resultar mucho más difícil de capturar de lo que cree.


Spike iba montado en su nave, medio dormido, hasta que leyó en la pantalla del ordenador la nueva recompensa: 60.000.millardos de dólares por la captura de Vash la estampida... - A Spike se le abrieron los ojos como platos, cogió el comunicador.

-¿Has oído Jet?- le preguntó a su amigo del Beebop.

-¿Cómo no voy a oírlo¡Cambio de rumbo!- en pocos segundos atravesaron el anillo espacial que les teletransportaría a su destino.

Lejos de allí, en un planeta casi desértico, un hombre alto y rubio, andaba a paso lento por las arenas del desierto. Llevaba un abrigo del color de la sangre, pero para él, ese color significaba determinación. Ese hombre, el forajido más buscado del planeta, estaba pensando en la persona a quien más había amado, estaba pensando en Lem.

Lem.

El único recuerdo que tenía de su infancia era ella. Su cara, su pelo, sus ojos y su dulce sonrisa. Ella fue la que le enseñó que el rojo significaba determinación. Ella, la que por encima de todo deseaba la paz. Una vida para todos los seres humanos y también para  
nosotros. Nosotros... yo y Él. Knives, el hermano gemelo de Vash. La muerte personificada. Él fue quién hizo caer la nave y matar a muchas personas. Él fue quién hizo sufrir y llorar a Vash. Él fue quien mató a Lem.  
Y ahora, seguía con su reinado de terror. Había vuelto y se había llevado a Wolf, a sus amigos...

Knives.

Debía morir. Y él era el único con la fuerza para matarle... o tal vez, fracasara en el intento.

-Necesito a alguien a mi lado. Alguien que me ayude a acabar con el. Alguien como Wolf en el manejo de la pistola, alguien... a quien no le importe morir...pero, no creo que quede nadie así...- Vash suspiró. Miró al cielo y empezó a cantar.

"Siempre, en la noche de tu vida, siempre hay una esperanza que ilumina el porvenir... siempre..."

De repente, una sombra enorme cubrió a Vash. Este se sobresaltó y miró al cielo. La mochila se le cayó del susto.

-Manos arriba, Vash la Estampida.-Spike miraba a Vash por el cristal de la nave. No parecía muy peligroso, ahí de pie y con la boca abierta como si nunca hubiera visto una nave... pero no debía confiarse demasiado, si ofrecían tanto dinero por él...

-¡Uaaahh¿qué es eso?!- Vash miró las armas de la nave que le apuntaban y... no se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a correr.

-¡Ey!-gritó Spike enfadado-¿No te he dicho que manos arriba?-¿Por qué nadie le hacía caso cuando decía eso? Se puso a perseguir a Vash, quien, de hecho, corría con las manos arriba, como poseído por algo. Tenía la lengua fuera y saltaba sin parar. Spike no se explicaba cómo era tan rápido.

-Por eso le llamarán Vash la Estampida...

Llegaron a una zona rocosa y Vash se escondió entre las rocas.

-No te creas que te esconderás mucho tiempo, amigo...- dijo Spike, y empezó a disparar a las rocas.

-¡AaaH¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas?-se lamentaba Vash- ¡Ay!-gritó cuando un pedrusco le dio en la cabeza.-¡Un poco más de delicadeza, por favor!-dijo al ser casi aplastado por otra roca. Después de una larga persecución por el gigantesco océano seco, al que llamaban desierto, llegaron a una zona montañosa (si se le podía llamar montañas a los riscos puntiagudos que había allí) Spike estaba sudando la gota gorda por no poder dar alcance al tipo del abrigo rojo y las piernas largas que saltaba y corría con la lengua fuera todo el tiempo. Jamás había visto un ser así.

-¿Pero de dónde ha salido este tío¡Es más escurridizo que Vicious!

Por su parte, Vash, estaba más que harto de que todos los babosos caza recompensas le siguieran, pues ya tenía bastante con los demonios que le enviaba su querido hermanito.

-¡Uaaaahhhhh¡Espero que entre todos ellos no formen una alianza, porque entonces sí que no podré escapar¡Y lo que es peor!- dijo entre jadeos- No podré decir¡por la Paz y el amor!- en ese momento se cayó de boca-¡Maldito caza recompensas!-Vash estaba en el suelo, le salía sangre por la nariz (para variar) y estaba harto del maldito tipo que le perseguía.- ¡Está bien, si quieres guerra la tendrás, cazador de recompensas o lo que seas! Ahora verás...- Vash corrió hasta otra montaña rocosa con Spike persiguiéndole, pero cuando Spike iba a girar en la montaña, la mano de Vash se transformó en una especie de rifle y disparó dos veces.

Apuntó sólo para rozar la nave de Spike, pero éste, quien confiaría en su instinto incluso para lavarse los dientes con nitroglicerina, viró la nave en ese mismo instante. El resultado fue que el motor de la nave explotó, y con él la nave entera. Con Spike incluido.

Vash se quedó un segundo estupefacto y después...

Segundo nº 2: A Vash le empieza a temblar el labio

Segundo nº 3: los ojos le brillan y se le cae el moco.

Segundo nº 4. Rompe a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué todos los que están a mi lado se mueren?!¡No es justo!- gritó golpeando la pistola contra el suelo.- ¡Me las pagarás, Knives!

De repente, Vash creyó distinguir el cuerpo del piloto de la nave que yacía en el suelo. Se acercó a él. Estaba quemado por casi todo el cuerpo.

-¿Eh?¿Será posible que aún viva?- se acercó corriendo a Spike y le miró. Estaba de espaldas a él.- ¿Qué hago? No le queda mucho tiempo... y además¡ha intentado matarme...¿Pero qué digo?- se enfadó consigo mismo y pensó en Lem.

"Estoy haciendo lo que haría Knives. Y por nada del mundo quiero parecerme a él... además, ella lo querría así." Cogió el cuerpo de Spike y se lo cargó al hombro, y así, con un moribundo a un lado y el petate al otro, se encaminó de nuevo al desierto, a las ardientes arenas de ese inmenso mar de tierra que parecía no tener fin.

-¿Por qué ofrecen una recompensa tan grande por ti¿Qué has hecho?

Spike estaba atado a la cama por las manos y los pies. Vash le había dejado así después de que el peliverde intentara quitarle el rifle de la mano, lo cual había sido estúpido porque era su brazo biónico. Las vendas de Spike se caían constantemente, dejando trozos de carne chamuscada al descubierto. Eran esos lugares los que estaba mirando Vash tan fijamente, que ni se dió cuenta de que el otro le hablaba.

-Mmhh, nada en especial...-respondió Vash cuando Spike se lo preguntó por segunda vez.-únicamente estar en el lugar equivocado...en el momento equivocado...-Vash sonrió. Spike le miraba inmutable, no se creía ni una palabra de él. Porque después de ser cazarecompensas la mitad de tu vida y miembro de una de las bandas más peligrosas de Marte, la otra mitad, al final acababas por no creer a nadie. Se retorció en sus ataduras y una venda se le cayó por debajo del estómago. Spike no llevaba ropas debajo de las vendas, estaban tan chamuscadas que podían infectársele.

Vash se estremeció ante aquel nuevo trozo de piel que veía en Spike. Algo se agitaba en su ser.

"¿Qué me está pasando, por qué no puedo dejar de mirarle?" Vash dejó su pistola encima de la mesa y avanzó hacia Spike. Cuando estaba al borde de la cama, subió una pierna y la pasó por encima del abdómen del caza recompensas. Este le miró sorprendido y asustado.

Vash se sentó en su estómago, dejando que su peso descansara en Spike. Éste también notó que su cuerpo se agitaba. No podía dejar de mirar a Vash, de repente el odio que le había tenido antes se había esfumado, ahora sólo sentía curiosidad por él, por lo que Vash sabía hacer...aparte de disparar.

Vash estaba encima de Spike. Le miraba detenidamente. Spike estaba con las manos atadas a la cama, no se podía mover. En ese momento Vash notó como algo se movía debajo de donde estaba sentado... sonrió y se sentó un poco más atrás, justo en los muslos.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pensara siquiera en decirlas.

-¿Qué ocurre, caza recompensas? Pareces excitado...- Vash empezó a desabrocharse su abrigo rojo, tenia mucho calor...

-Déjame en paz. ¿Por qué no me sueltas? No tengo pistola, no te haré nada...-Spike miró a Vash fijamente. Intentaba aparentar que no sentía nada, pero eso no era cierto y Vash lo veía. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Bueno, no la primera que su "víctima" se convertía en su cazador, pero sí la primera en la que no parecía importarle. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Puede que no tengas pistola, pero "algo" seguro que sí me puedes hacer...así que estás mejor así, bien quietecito.-Vash se terminó de quitar el abrigo.

"¿Soy yo quien dice estas palabras?¿De verdad están saliendo de mi boca?¡Éste no soy yo!¡Yo no digo esa clase de cosas!¡Ni siquiera se lo dije a Wolf!"

Spike intentó usar la compasión.

-Tengo mucho calor con estas vendas, déjame salir afuera a tomar el aire.- Spike miró suplicante a Vash. Esperaba que el rubio lo dejara libre, entonces podría largarse de allí aunque fuera a puñetazos. No sabía qué había hecho cambiar tanto de carácter a la Estampida de un momento a otro ni qué era lo que le estaba empezando a pasar a él. Así que quería irse. Ya. Pero pronto descubrió que no debería haberle dicho eso.

-¿Calor has dicho? Mmhh, tienes razón, estas vendas deben asfixiarte...-dijo Vash, y empezó a quitárselas. Spike se debatió y le gritó que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien con ellas, pero Vash no se detuvo. En unos minutos, Spike estaba totalmente desnudo.

Vash no entendía lo que le pasaba, sus manos, su cuerpo, se movían solos, no era él quien acariciaba a Spike, no era él quien le sonreía de ese modo. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo...

Spike dejó de intentar gritarle cuando las manos del rubio empezaron a acariciarle el abdómen, el pecho y bajaron más y más. Estaba tan sorprendido que por primera vez no sabía cómo actuar. Claro que se había acostado con mujeres, aunque Julia había sido la última, pero nunca había intentado nada con los hombres. El mero hecho de pensarlo le habría repugnado y jamás habría dejado que uno se le acercara tanto...pero era tan extraño. Era como si una neblina hubiese entrado en su mente y una voz le dictara lo que su corazón y su líbido querían en realidad. Y descubrió que no quería escapar, aunque su orgullo dijera lo contrario.

Las manos de Vash, en ese momento, estaban tocando el duro miembro de Spike, mientras éste, con la cara roja, sofocado y casi sin respiración, cerraba los ojos para no mirar a Vash a los ojos. Era la primera vez que se avergonzaba del sexo y no quería que el rubio lo leyese en su cara. Vash siguió acariciándole todo el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, siempre con una mano en el mismo sitio, sin soltar a Spike. De repente, Vash se enderezó.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido y unos ojos crueles miraban a Spike con malicia.

-Creo, que ya hemos hecho bastante calentamiento. A partir de ahora empieza la acción.

Spike se limitó a volver la cabeza. Aún no podía creer que el tipo atontado que había escaapdo de él dando saltos, fuera la misma persona de ojos brillantes que tenía delante. Y nada de lo que dijera iba a impedir a ése ser que tenía delante continuar lo que había empezado. Spike inspiró profundamente.

Vash miraba horrorizado como su cuerpo se escapaba de su control. Seguía sujetando a Spike con la mano de la pistola implantada en el antebrazo y con la otra mano...

-Abre esa preciosa boca, caza recompensas...- Spike no ofreció resistencia, dejó que los dedos de Vash se hundieran en su boca y se pasearan por su lengua.

Vash sacó los dedos húmedos de la boca de Spike y los deslizó a la altura de su ombligo. Después cambió de postura, soltó a Spike un segundo y puso sus piernas sobre sus propios hombros. Luego deslizó los dedos dentro del caza recompensas...

-¡Ah!- Spike apretó los dientes.- ¡Ugh!- Vash continuó moviendo sus dedos de dentro a fuera, como si nada le impidiese el paso.

-Spike, estás muy tenso, relájate... o sangrarás.- Spike miró a Vash con odio, éste le miró con media sonrisa y sacó los dedos de un tirón.

-¡Augh!- el peliverde ni siquiera se preguntó por qué demonios el rubio sabía su nombre cuando él nunca se lo había dicho. Vash suspiró. Bajó de la cama y se fue a la cabecera de Spike. Le desató. Spike le miró extrañado.

-Será más excitante si luchas por huir.- dijo, y acto seguido, totalmente desnudos, los dos, cogió a Spike por las caderas y le empezó a penetrar.

Spike se sentía muy cansado...ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, ni para jugar al ratón y al gato. Aunque en su interior algo le empujaba a huir de allí, a decirle que algo iba mal. Pero simplemente, no podía moverse. Y lopeor era que creía que el rubio lo sabía. Dejó a Vash que hiciese lo que deseara con su cuerpo...y con su alma.

Esperó a que llegara el momento y apretó los dientes. La primera embestida de Vash fue brutal. Totalmente erecto y duro, entró dentro de él sin miramientos y con fuerza. Spike notaba como se movía dentro de él. Cómo le rozaba al entrar y salir una y otra vez...  
Para el tripulante del Beebop era horroroso, un dolor insoportable. Le cayeron dos lágrimas de angustia, que intentó secarse y que cayeron en la almohada de lino en la que se apoyaba...sus músculos, totalmente tensos, hicieron presión contra la cama, agarrando el trozo de tela y hundiendo su cabeza en él.

Pero poco a poco Spike fue notando cómo su propio miembro también se endurecía y para eso no encontraba explicación.

Y de repente, algo en su cerebro hizo clic. Una luz se encendió. No supo si él mismo se había dado cuenta o si simplemente siempre lo había sabido. Ahora lo entendía todo. Completamente. Todo el tiempo había ido por un camino equivocado, rechazando sus propios sentimientos, sus pasiones...aquel día en el cementerio...no lloró por Julia. Todo ese tiempo no había estado furioso porque ella se acostara con su mejor amigo...no...no era eso.

-Vash...-Spike se incorporaba sobre sus hombros, intentando no caerse por las embestidas del rubio.

-¿Mmmh?...-Vash paró, pero no salió de Spike. Su miembro seguía alli. Spike se incorporó un poco,y consiguió darse la vuelta a pesar de que el rubio se obstinaba en no soltarle. Le miró a la cara.

-Quiero...comprobar una cosa...-Spike hizo avanzar su mano hasta la cara de Vash. Éste le miró con desconfianza al principio, pero cuando su mano le tocó la cara, volvió a sonreír y salió de Spike. Le soltó y le cogió la mano que estaba en su cara.

Spike lanzó un gemido al verse liberado y con la otra mano rodeó la cabeza de Vash. Estaban frente a frente. Spiegel titubeaba.

-Yo...no sé si...-Pero Vash le cortó.¿Qué era lo que quería decir realmente?

-Después de lo que te he hecho no debería darte vergüenza, cazador de recompensas...

-No me llames así, no me gusta, no con tu voz...- cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con los de Vash, luego Spike entreabrió un poco su boca para dejar a la lengua de Vash entrar en ella. Notaba como ésta se movía frenética y dulcemente dentro de su boca.

-Mmmmmhhhhh...-dijo Spike. Vash le acarició su pelo cardoso y verde.

-Creí que no te gustaba...-le dijo a Spike con una sonrisa. Spike le respondió con otro beso más fuerte que el anterior.

Vash lamió todo el cuerpo del peliverde de arriba a abajo, sus tetillas, su abdomen, sus muslos... todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, que no eran como las que él tenía, pero también se notaban sin nada de ropa hasta que llegó también a su órgano más sensitivo, provocándole, después de tantas caricias, una explosiva erección.

-¡Aaahhhh¡Vaaashhh...!

Spike se corrió de tal forma que hasta Vash se quedó sorprendido...

-No sabia que los terrestres tuvierais todo eso dentro del cuerpo...-murmuró Vash mientras colocaba a Spike en posición.

-Los terrestres...ah...no lo sé... pero...ah...yo sí...-Vash le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Es que tú no eres de la Tierra?- Vash estaba un poco sorprendido, ya le había encontrado raro su pelo verde, pero pensó que era teñido.-Entonces ¿qué eres?-le preguntó Vash mientras Spike le miraba impaciente.

-Ah,...te lo diré... si tú me dices...qué...eres tú...

-Ni hablar, yo te lo pregunté primero...-dijo Vash e hizo ademán de no penetrar a Spike. Éste, al advertirlo, se sobresaltó y le cogió de la muñeca.

-Está bien...está bien...ahh...uf...-Spike volvió a tumbarse- soy de Marte.-dijo al fin.-Y... ¿tú?

-Te lo diré si logras sobrevivir a esta noche.-dijo Vash con sonrisa maliciosa. Y le penetró con tal fuerza que Spike lanzó un aullido de dolor.

Spike estaba mareado, dolorido y cansado. Vash se había propuesto agotar todas las posturas posibles del jodido kamasutra gay y ahora, estaban repitiendo la de 4 patas con las caderas en el aire. Que, obviamente, era la base de todas las demás.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!-por fin Vash se corrió y se derrumbó en la cama, exhausto.

-Eres una puta máquina...-dijo Spike, entre jadeos. - Seguro que alguna clase ..ah..de ciborg de mierda- Tenía las nalgas cubiertas de sangre y no notaba nada a partir de la cintura para abajo. Pero estaba satisfecho. Nunca se había corrido tantas veces seguidas. Reptó por la sábana hasta llegar a Vash y le mordió la oreja.

-¡Au!-protestó éste. Pero sonreía como siempre. Había recuperado su dulce sonrisa.

-Por fin vuelves a ser tú...aún no me has dicho qué eres, Vash...-le recordó Spike, tocándole sus cicatrices.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas...-dijo Vash y le dio un cálido beso.

Spike suspiró. Tal vez, tal vez no. No tenía sentido discutir. Cuando una persona (o lo que fuera) te decía eso, lo más probable era que tuviese razón y tú no. "Es mejor que no lo sepas" ¿Quién le dijo eso por última vez? Ah, sí. Él. A quien creía haber estado odiando por haberle quitado a su chica, su amor, su Julia. A quien acababa de descubrir, con bastante dolor, por cierto, que en realidad no le odiaba por acostarse con su chica, sino por no acostarse con él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Le había querido, había sido su compañero, su amigo. La persona con quien más cerca había estado nunca, quien mejor le conocía. Vicious. Su enemigo.

Tragó saliva. Pero ahora podía tener otro compañero. Alguien a quien querer, con quien estar, para siempre. Y esta vez sabía que le quería. Porque le quería¿verdad?

Se durmieron.

2 horas después, cuando Vash se despertó, vio que Spike se había ido. Al principio pensó que podría haber sido todo un sueño producto del cansancio y el dolor de haber perdido a Wolf y los demás. Después vio la sangre, las vendas...y comprendió que había sido real.

"¿Cómo he podido hacer yo eso?" Se culpaba así mismo, como siempre, de haber hecho daño a alguien. Y en efecto, esta vez lo había hecho y no indirectamente. ero en vez de estar triste, de llorar, de frustrarse...recordó la sonrisa de Spike, su pelo, su cuerpo, su olor.

-...mh...- Vash se concentró y usó su telepatía. Acababa de comprender lo que había pasado. Tal vez había sido una prueba, tal vez sólo un intento de hacerle más daño del que tenía...pero en realidad ÉL le quería. En el fondo lo sabía. Aún así...nunca pensó que iba a decirle algo así...no a él...

"Gracias"

Como respuesta, sólo oyó la risa, cruel y lejana, de su hermano, Knives.

Mientras, ya en el espacio, una nave con 2 hombres, una mujer, una niña y un perro, llamada Beebop, vagaban sin rumbo en busca de alguna recompensa.

-¿Nos vas a decir qué te pasó o qué?-le preguntó el hombre del ojo de hierro. Habían intentado sonsacárselo durante todo el trayecto, pero Spike había estado callado como una tumba.

-"Es mejor que no lo sepas", Jet- dijo Spike con una sonrisa enigmática y se tumbó en el sofá, cerró los ojos e imaginó que algún día, tal vez después de mucho tiempo, quizá pudiese volver allí, a ese planeta, a ese lugar donde él le estaría esperando. Y tenía la corazonada de que así sería. Aunque pasaran un millón de años, de alguna forma, sabía que él, esa criatura misteriosa, siempre estaría allí.

FIN

KAWORU


End file.
